minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia
Olivia 'is a main character in ''Minecraft: Story Mode. She is an ingenious Redstonist, master Builder, and one of Jesse's closest friends. She is voiced by Martha Plimpton in Season 1 and by Natasha Loring in Season 2. She first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". Overview Appearance Season 1 Olivia has dark brown skin and black hair styled in pigtails. She is accessorized in white earrings, a lime-green beanie with a pair of goggles over it. She wears a red, sleeveless tunic over a white shirt, black trousers, and gray leather boots. In Episode 4, she dons an armor similar to Ellegaard's, consisted of a black covering complete with gold linings, red shoulder guards, a white long-sleeve shirt underneath, black pants, and heavy brown boots. Her armor is finalized with a red gem (probably redstone), a brown helmet, and golden goggles. Season 2 Throughout Season 2, Olivia wears a red overcoat embellished with gold buttons. She wears black leggings underneath, and gray boots similar to the ones from Season 1. In addition, Olivia has also kept her green beanie and goggles, as well as the white earrings, though she no longer sports her signal pigtail hairstyle. Her mouth has visibly shrunk in size as well. Personality Olivia is a very intelligent and affectionate character who is easily worried. She is often not very confident, but still tries to make the best out of the situations, regardless of how dire they are. She is also constantly worried about what others think about her and her friends. She seems to be very negative about a situation, and even thinks about giving up in the process. Relationships Jesse Olivia is one of Jesse's first friends, and grew to be one of his/her closest. She supports and cares for Jesse whenever she can, and Jesse in return tries to raise her spirits whenever she feels doubtful. Axel Although Axel and Olivia are often portrayed as polar opposites and clash beliefs with one another for most of the series, they never shy away from helping each other in dire situations and are still close friends. Reuben (Pig) Olivia ofttimes casts doubt on Reuben's abilities because he is a pig, and thinks of him as more as a liability. However, after Reuben is killed in the final battle against the Wither Storm, she mourns his death alongside the rest of the gang and drastically changes her perspective on him. Petra Olivia initially thinks Petra as a very secretive person. Even so, the two quickly become friends, and Olivia seems to have an unspoken deep respect for Petra as a fighter. In "[[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']]", Olivia shows that she cares for Petra, as shown when she immediately embraces her after noticing that something was up. Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer Olivia bears a devout admiration of Ellegaard and even worships her at times. She faints at the sight of her idol at Redstonia. She takes Ellegaard's opinion highly, as shown when she believes that she "doesn't have what it takes to be a great engineer" shortly after meeting her. Ivor Olivia, like the rest of the gang, initially sees Ivor as the main villain. However, in the time following the revelation about The Order of the Stone's fraudulence, her opinion about him changes. Lukas Olivia and Lukas appear to have a firm friendship, and become fast friends. She gladly accepts Lukas as part of the group. If Jesse lets Lukas leave the shelter in Episode 1, Olivia will bitterly glare at both Jesse and Axel and retort, "You happy now?". Appearances Season 1 *[[The Order of the Stone (Episode)|'The Order of the Stone']] *[[Assembly Required|'Assembly' Required]] *[[The Last Place You Look|'The Last Place You Look']] *[[A Block and a Hard Place|'A Block and a Hard Place']] *[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']] *[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']] Season 2 *[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']] *[[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']] Inventory *Flint (Formerly) *String (Formerly) *Redstone dust (Formerly) *Slimeballs (Formerly) *Slime block (Formerly) *Enchanted bow *Arrows *Apple (Determinant) *Slice of cake (Determinant) *Wool (Determinately and formerly) *Spider eye *Glowstone dust *Fishing rod Quotes Trivia *The quote, "Would you rather fight a hundred chicken-sized zombies or ten zombie-sized chickens?" is a reference to the quote, "Would you rather fight 1 horse-sized duck or 100 duck-sized horses?". **Olivia is the first character to prompt Jesse to make a decision; this very question triggers the first choice options of the series. ***She is also the first character to talk, after the Narrator. **Depending on what Jesse answers to Olivia's would-you-rather question, renowned Old Builders Hadrian and Mevia are imprisoned in a barren realm with either chicken-sized zombies or zombie-sized chickens in the post-credit scene of Episode 8. *Martha Plimpton, the voice actress of Olivia in Season 1, was replaced by Natasha Loring in Season 2. Gallery For all images related to Olivia, see Olivia/Gallery. Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Engineers Category:Redstonists Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Adventure Pass Characters Category:Season 2 Characters